She's amazing
by SailingAway13
Summary: Inuyasha has always been caught in a love triangle. But when happens when he finally makes a decision? How will she react? It's amazing what the body tells people.


A/N

Hello Loyal readers! Glad to be back. Haven't written in a while but now I think I'll do something just for you . Because I love you all! (Especially those who leave reviews).

* * *

It was her. 

I the midst of the early morning there she was. With her School uniform flapping with the wind around her body catching the smooth curves of her figure. I came out here to think to let my mind go free with the soft wind. Finding my favorite tree and perching myself among the sturdy branches. But she's there, come to think of it she's always there.

Staring off into the reaches of space with that genuine smile on her face. She's so innocent, like a child among the tainted war of life. Everything about her is perfect, her body, personality, smile, but most of all her heart. A heart that opens so willingly to those around her, the source of her love.

A much warmer heart than mine, much brighter than mine. I suppose after years of banishment and prejudice I've grown cold inside. Worthless and weak they would say; but not to her. She never saw me less than what she believed, a demon, a human, a friend.

Her scent changes and I turn to look at her direction, startled to find her looking directly at me. Her deep hazel eyes digging into my amber eyes, almost reading my mind. She walks closer to the tree till she's looking straight at me.

She lifts her arms up silently asking for help up to me. It doesn't cross my mind to just leave her, my body speaks louder than my words. And before I know it I'm hoisting her up in the air and onto the branch I was currently occupying, but this time in my lap. She tenses not expecting me to be so forward I suppose, then again neither did I; but slowly relaxes against me.

I'm in heaven. She's everywhere, her scent, her aura, her body. I love it, I could probably live like this. If only.

I was never meant to love. Kikyo proved that to me, as did Naraku. I only hurt the people I love, if you could call the connection between me and Kikyo love. More of an understanding of misery friendship thing, but love...puppy love, so to speak. I bare no grudge with her, nor can I think ill thoughts of Kikyo. But with Kagome it's different, I don't have to be anything I don't want to be. Just me.

I feel her shift slightly wrapping her arm around my waist, I guess so she wouldn't fall. To assure her I put my arms around her tiny waist and squeeze. I can hear it, I can hear her heart. The one thing I'm trying to win, and I'm so close to it.

The beats are fast and uneven, surprised and erratic. Do I scare her that much? I feel her looking at me with a sad look as I avert my gaze. "What are you thinking about?" I vaguely hear her whisper. What do I say? How can I respond to that question? Do I tell the truth or do tell a lie?

"Everything".

I can't say I was too proud of that answer myself, because now I have to explain. I was better off lying, like when I would run off claiming to be getting more fire wood, and make a pit-stop to see Kikyo. Kagome always believed me.

"What's everything?" She's studying me now, she's become well immune to my lies and can read my face now; she say's my eye brows twitch when I lie. I finally look down to her eye to eye. I want to do it, I want to kiss her. Never has this feeling surfaced more than now, and I'm so close too. I'm going to, this is it. The first time we 'kissed' wasn't very enjoyable considering my claws were digging into her arm and I was a full demon.

So I answer "You".

Her eye's widen at my answer and I can see them glaze more and more as she blinks. This it the moment. And as softly as the breeze on the trees, I lean forward and press my lips to her's.

It's soft at first, gentle with a whisper of passion. My eye's are closed, I don't know what her expression is right now. But if the 'magic word' hasn't slipped yet and I'm not kissing the ground, I suppose I'm safe.

I'm getting bold, I'm going to take it a little further. Running my tongue on her bottom lip, I hear her gasp and tighten her hold on my haori. Just when I'm about to pull back and apologize for making a move on her, I feel her relax and open her mouth to me.

Drawn by a string I enter her mouth. Damn she tastes so good, I can't explain it but it's sweet. I feel her arms shift their position from my waist traveling up to my neck, her feathery soft touch bringing chill to my spine and making me shake.

I move her so she's facing me and straddling my waist, I honestly hadn't meant for her to be in this position. But being 20 feet from the ground I wasn't going to risk it. She leans in more her hands have traveled to my chest where she massages my abs. I groan loudly, twining my hands in her hair.

But air is required and her being the first to realize this she pulls away gasping out. I rest my forehead against her's breathing heavily with her. Her eye's are closed but she's smiling, I can barely see it but she is. I keep my fingers in her hair, running them down and through her soft silky tresses.

Time seemingly stands still, the world stops all actions. She lets out a small chuckle, not haughty but sprightly. It travels through the air and I can't help but laugh with her. I don't know if your supposed to laugh after having a heated kiss but we did. She rests her head on my shoulder still laughing this time with less breathe.

Soon it becomes quiet and I wonder if she fell asleep on me. But I feel her shift and cuddle closer to me twining her fingers with mine. I can't resist, I'm at her command; helpless to only comply. But I like it.

"Wow" she whispers softly giggling again. I nod laughing again. "Yeah, wow". I've never laughed so much, it's almost foreign. How is it that this young woman can call forth the raging emotions I've held locked away? I've cried, laughed, I've even felt guilt; almost human. I can't explain this woman in my arms, I can't explain the ways of her magic. But what I do know is that I want her to keep working her spells on me.

Deep in my heart I long for her, her touch, her voice, and now her lips. Everything about her is beautiful and I want her. I want her to be with me till the end of my life, to never leave my side till death do us part. To wake up every morning with her captured in the wake of my arms.

It may be impossible for me to have happiness, but if I can just stay with her for a little while I can go on with my life. Could it be possible to be with her forever? Could there be any possible way for me to have the love I've only dreamt of? I hear her breathing even out and now I know for sure she's asleep as she snuggles deeply into my chest with a sigh.

I want her to be happy, if not with me than someone worth her love. But I can't help but pray to every god I know to let it be me. In my happiness it was her, in my love it was her.

To everything I hold dear, It was her.

* * *

A/N

Nothing major just a small sweet fluff I thought up tonight. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Not a huge Kikyo bashing, but you got the point I'm leading Inuyasha away from her evil grasp. Writing from someone else's perspective is harder than it sounds, you really have to know the character to portray them well enough. Hopefully I know Inuyasha as much as I hope.

-Ciao Jessie-rei


End file.
